Problem: If $6a + 9b + 3c = -6$, what is $24c + 72b + 48a$ ?
Answer: $= 48a + 72b + 24c$ $= (8) \cdot (6a + 9b + 3c) $ $= (8) \cdot (-6) $ $= -48$